Punishment
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Baekhyun butuh perhatian Chanyeol, disaat yang bersamaan juga ingin kebebasan. Chanyeol butuh Baekhyun di sisinya, disaat yang bersamaan juga ingin privasi. Baekhyun itu egois, keras kepala dan pembangkang. Jadi... apa sudah saatnya Chanyeol memberi hukuman pada tunangan nakalnya ini? / Chanbaek BL
1. Chapter 1

Sol karet menghentak lantai menimbulkan decitan keras karena pemiliknya menggunakan tenaga dalam untuk melangkah. Presdir muda mengusap bulir keringat yang mulai menuruni sisi wajahnya. Di usianya yang sudah matang—alias dua puluh tujuh—membuatnya memiliki beban berat berupa kelelahan bekerja. Saraf motoriknya bekerja ekstra mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal letih untuk diterima sampai ke ujung kuku.

Belum usai masalah pekerjaan, ada pula yang menambah pening di kepalanya.

"Berhenti di sana!"

"Tidak mauuu!"

Contohnya adegan kejar-kejaran dengan seorang pencuri kartu ATM-nya di perusahaan sendiri. Beberapa pegawai hampir ditabrak olehnya, untunglah mereka semua melihat siapa yang sedang dalam situasi genting hingga mampu untuk menyingkir sebelum terjadi benturan.

Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membantunya meringankan masalah.

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti dan kembalilah kemari!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Pria berperawakan lebih pendek darinya masih kekeuh berlari menjauh. Membawa kartu ATM cadangan dalam genggaman hasil rampasan. Rambut merah itu bergerak teratur bersama langkah kaki.

"Oh astaga—"

Pegawai wanita mendekap berkas sebelum berhamburan di lantai usai menabrak bahu si rambut merah. Lelaki yang menabraknya langsung menggumamkan maaf namun tak berhenti berlari. Belum selesai mengatasi keterkejutannya, sang presdir melesat di hadapannya juga. Seulgi mengerjap beberapa kali. Sempat melihat gurat lelah terpampang jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan di sebelahnya membuat Seulgi menoleh, mendapati si pegawai baru menatap khawatir punggung tegap atasannya yang menjauh.

"Ini pemandangan biasa. Normalnya terjadi tiga bulan sekali, tapi pernah saat itu sebulan dua kali." jelas Seulgi.

Yerim yang baru bekerja dua bulan tentu tidak mengetahui fakta itu. Ia mengernyit, "Memangnya Tuan Park mengejar siapa?" tanyanya dengan raut penasaran yang kentara.

Seulgi menghela napas sesaat. Memang tidak ada salahnya memberitahu identitas si rambut merah yang menabraknya tadi—toh satu perusahaan menghormatinya. "Tunangannya."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Yerim mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Serius?!" rahangnya jatuh cukup lama. Seulgi ingin segera meninggalkannya namun Yerim keburu melanjutkan, "Tapi… tapi, uh, kukira Tuan Park tidak suka mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan. Juga terlalu bebal dengan segala kewarasannya. Ternyata tunangannya itu—"

"Seorang laki-laki?"

"—terlalu lincah!"

Seulgi tersenyum tipis menutupi kegeliannya. "Mereka hanya bertengkar kecil. Lebih baik tidak ikut campur, itu perintah langsung dari Tuan Park."

Kembali ke masalah utama, Chanyeol tidak juga berhasil meraih laki-laki di depannya. Menjumput baju saja tidak dapat. Adegan kejar-mengejar persis telenovela India kurang musik pengiring itu—padahal di India tidak ada telenovela—sampai pada halaman depan perusahaan. Hanya berjarak sepuluh meter lagi dari trotoar jalan.

"Baekhyun—"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membujukku, Presdir Park!"

Rambut merah manis, lelaki pendek berstatus tunangannya, Byun Baekhyun menoleh sekilas untuk memeletkan lidah. Mengejek dengan sengaja.

Ah, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa lahir di tahun yang sama? Bahkan Baekhyun yang lebih tua enam bulan darinya bersikap kekanakan begini?

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak termakan emosi. Padahal kaki Chanyeol itu panjang, otomatis langkahnya lebih lebar. Tapi karena si kecil Byun ini terlalu gesit, ia tidak bisa menyusulnya. Oh tidak, tiga meter lagi sampai pada halte bus di pinggir jalan. Hanya tersisa tiga meter atau Chanyeol sungguhan tidak bisa menarik Baekhyun kembali.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mempercepat larinya menuju _zebra cross_. Sepertinya dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya. Karena setelah ia menyebrang, lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dan Park Chanyeol tertahan di tempatnya.

Baekhyun melompat kesenangan. Tas kamera yang menggelayut di lehernya berayun, kedua tangan bergerak memukul udara. "Yeay! Sampai jumpa enam hari lagi, sayangku!" teriaknya bersemangat menembus mobil-mobil yang melaju di jalan raya pada Chanyeol di sebrang jalan.

Chanyeol mengatur napasnya, memandangi kegirangan Baekhyun dengan tatapan setengah kesal setengah kecewa. Tunangannya itu melambaikan tangan berhias cincin perak sederhana pengikat hubungan dan berjalan menjauh dari jangkauannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Punishment**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN: Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chanyeol frustasi.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka kejar-kejaran. Alasannya selalu sama. Baekhyun yang mencuri kartu ATM cadangannya untuk digunakan berlibur ke luar negeri. Bukan masalah tak terima nominal tabungannya berkurang, tapi kepergian tunangannya itu.

Byun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang fotografer terkenal, tapi lebih dari pantas untuk disebut ahli. Ia memotret untuk kepuasan sendiri—juga permintaan orang jika diadakan negosiasi bisnis. Hasil potretnya sering masuk _exhibition_ dan memenangkan penghargaan. Itu membuatnya bernafsu mengambil kemenangan dengan menjelajahi satu Negara setiap tiga bulan, mengambil gambar eksotis penuh makna untuk dibawa pulang ke Korea Selatan.

Park Chanyeol adalah korbannya. Dia jarang sekali mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi. Tapi tunangannya itu sangat keras kepala, pergi tanpa izin pun rela dilaksanakan. Dengan otak cerdasnya, Baekhyun menyusun rencana licik agar bisa mengambil dompet Presdir muda itu.

Dan kali ini tujuannya adalah Italia. Mereka sudah berdebat tentang hal ini tiga hari yang lalu. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun menurut padanya karena selama selang waktu itu tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi.

Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol di ruangannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu sedang stress karena banyak pekerjaan menyimpang dari target. Baekhyun menawarkan diri dengan suka cita, membiarkan Chanyeol menggunakan dirinya untuk meluruhkan penat.

Rupanya itu memang rencana rubahnya. Chanyeol tentu tidak bisa menolak sentuhan kalau Baekhyun yang memulai.

Awalnya Baekhyun memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir tunangannya, sentuhan yang menenangkan. Disaat tingkat kejenuhan Chanyeol mulai meledak dalam dirinya, ciuman itu berubah menuntut. Chanyeol dengan mudah mengambil alih, mendominasi yang lebih pendek sekaligus mendesaknya pada pinggiran meja.

Dikiranya Baekhyun akan mendorong, menolak perlakuan kasarnya di tempat kerja. Karena tidak ada bantahan, jadi Chanyeol tidak menahan diri untuk mencengkram pinggul sempit itu dan mengangkatnya duduk ke atas meja agar lebih leluasa mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

Baekhyun dalam posisi setengah merebah dengan Chanyeol yang mengungkung di atasnya saat satu tangan menyelinap ke belakang, mengambil dompet di saku celana. Mendapatkan tujuannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol tanpa perasaan sampai tautan terlepas. Lalu melarikan diri begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengusap bekas luka di bibirnya. Awas saja anak itu, sepulangnya nanti ia buat kesulitan berjalan sampai beberapa hari. _Tunggu saja hukumannya, Byun Baekhyun_ —batinnya sadistik.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Pak?"

Satpam di pelataran menyapa kabarnya dengan tautan alis, kentara cemasnya. Chanyeol melemaskan leher sambil membetulkan kerah kemejanya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang jenuh."

Pria berseragam hitam itu mengulas senyum tipis. Salah satu hal yang disukai para pegawai dari atasan mereka adalah selalu apa adanya dan tidak pernah berbohong. "Kenapa anda tidak pernah mengizinkan saya membantu? Padahal cukup dua atau tiga orang di gerbang bisa menahan Tuan Baekhyun."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum, menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak suka properti milikku disentuh orang lain."

Kemudian ia masuk kembali ke dalam gedung diiringi petugas yang membungkuk padanya. Otaknya sedang membuat jalan cerita selagi pertanyaan muncul berentetan.

Apa Baekhyun langsung pergi ke bandara? Sepertinya tidak, anak itu tidak mungkin lepas landas berbekalkan tas kamera, jaket bisbol, dan dompet saja. Memangnya dia sudah bawa paspor? Ah atau mungkin ranselnya sudah disiapkan dan dititipkan di sana? Bisa jadi. Byun Baekhyun tipikal yang tidak mau repot kerja dua kali.

Tiba di ruangannya, punggung dihempas pada sandaran kursi empuk. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi meja.

 _ **Untuk: Kancil pendek**_

 _ **Beritahu aku segera setelah sampai Italia**_

Sekesal apapun pada tunangannya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin tak mau tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Kancil—itu julukan yang cocok untuk Baekhyun. Dia cerdas, dia gesit, dia kecil, dia berlidah manis untuk menipu lawannya. Omong-omong Chanyeol pernah mengintip ponsel Baekhyun dan mendapati kontaknya diberi nama _bambu panjat pinang._

Kurang ajar sekali memang.

Sesuai perkataan Yerim, Chanyeol itu terlalu bebal dengan kewarasan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang melakukan hal-hal bertentangan.

Jadi tamu-tamu undangan pertunangan mereka satu tahun yang lalu—termasuk keluarga, teman, kolega—agak terkejut mereka bisa bersama menjalin hubungan serius. Dilihat sekilas dari luar seperti minyak dan air. Tapi jika kalian cukup jeli apalagi mengenal dekat keduanya, mudah untuk menotis pancaran cinta dari tatapan sampai sentuhan ringan saat berinteraksi.

Lagipula kalau tidak cinta, mustahil mereka tahan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun butuh perhatian Chanyeol, disaat yang bersamaan juga ingin kebebasan. Chanyeol butuh Baekhyun di sisinya, disaat yang bersamaan juga ingin privasi.

Memang sulit dipahami logika sih hubungan mereka berdua ini. Jangan memaksa otak untuk memikirkannya, kalian tidak akan kuat.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol menekan tombol saklar, membiarkan pendar samar lampu tidurnya yang tersisa. Ini sudah hitungan malam ke tiga dia tidur sendiri. Baekhyun cukup rutin mengabarinya, tapi jika ditelepon tidak pernah diangkat. _Video call_ pun ditolak. Tidak tahu apa presdir muda ini dirundung rindu yang amat sangat menyiksa?

Ia rindu dengan tubuh yang bisa dipeluknya sambil tidur. Kalau begini kan dia jadi insomnia. Ah, setelah Baekhyun pulang nanti, anak itu harus bertanggung jawab.

Ditinggal enam hari sudah termasuk lama. Pernah dua kali, Baekhyun pergi ke luar negeri selama dua minggu. Chanyeol memang memprotes, dia khawatir dengan kesehatan Baekhyun yang dari ari-arinya sudah rentan. Apalagi laki-laki pendek itu suka makanan random, belum lagi _fetish_ -nya terhadap asam stroberi.

Chanyeol curiga anak itu diam-diam menderita penyakit lambung. Tapi tidak. Sekalinya jatuh sakit, Baekhyun hanya ditumbangkan flu biasa.

Dulu mereka satu sekolah. Bahkan berada di kelas yang sama di tahun terakhir SMA. Baekhyun mengikuti klub jurnalistik, _pocket camera_ nya ditenteng kemana-mana. Sementara Chanyeol tidak mengikuti klub berarti selain menyalurkan hobinya di musik.

Saat kelas 11, Chanyeol merasa ia punya bayangan yang mengikutinya kemana-mana. Dua minggu kemudian ia berhasil menangkap basah rubah kecil yang bersembunyi di atas pohon.

"Aku diminta kakak kelas untuk mengambil fotomu!"

Adalah alasan paling konyol yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa sampai sakit perut. Jadi diam-diam Baekhyun menguntit dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan upah dari potretnya. Sejak saat itu, mereka malah terlihat sering jalan berdua.

Ketika Chanyeol melewati lorong, Baekhyun memotretnya sebelum menyapa. Ketika Chanyeol mengambil buku di rak atas perpustakaan, Baekhyun memotretnya sebelum mengusik buku bacaan pria itu. Ketika Chanyeol makan di kantin sendirian, Baekhyun akan memotretnya sebelum bergabung dan minta ditraktir jus.

Meski kurang ajar begitu, anehnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengusir Baekhyun.

Tahu-tahu mereka sudah terlalu dekat sampai siswa-siswi membuat gossip kalau mereka berpacaran. Chanyeol merasa gelisah setelah mendengar rumor itu. Ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun dan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Padahal ia tidak pernah dipusingkan dengan hal begituan.

Ini semua salah gossip!

Chanyeol jadi terbawa arus dan tersiksa sendirian. Sampai akhirnya suka beneran. Tiba-tiba takut jika ketertarikannya hanya sepihak. Baekhyun itu mudah berteman, jadi ia mulai dikejar bayangan lain berupa ketakutan tak dianggap spesial.

Hari itu adalah sore hari penutupan festival sekolah. Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun duduk di pinggir koridor sambil memakan _tteobokki_ yang dibeli dari stan murid. Baekhyun sibuk mengecap bumbu pedas manis itu dengan khidmat selagi Chanyeol tak berhenti memandanginya dari samping. Tidak sedetik pun melirik lapangan di depan mereka yang ramai oleh panggung yang belum usai penampilannya. Semua orang bersenang-senang menikmati musik dengan nada menghentak.

Meskipun alunan lagu dari speaker cukup kencang, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang hal-hal yang dipotretnya selama seharian. Padahal anak itu sibuk mengunyah. Jadi Chanyeol beberapa kali mengingatkan untuk menelan terlebih dahulu.

Fokusnya mulai terbagi, Chanyeol berniat mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya selama dua minggu penuh. Ia berdeham bagai orang kikuk lalu bertanya, "Baekhyun, menurutmu hubungan kita seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mengelap sudut bibir yang belepotan saus dengan ibu jari. Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "Seperti plat nomer kendaraan Jakarta."

Chanyeol mengernyit, agak memaklumi karena liburan musim panas kemarin Baekhyun mengunjungi ibu kota Indonesia—mau memfoto _ondel-ondel_ secara langsung katanya. "…uh, maksudnya?"

"B aja."

 _Jleb._

Itu menusuk banget, sumpah.

Chanyeol sok berdeham lagi, mengurangi kecanggungan padahal lelaki di sebelahnya biasa-biasa saja. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Ayolah jawab dengan serius."

"Hmmm," telunjuk lentik menyentuh dagu, "seperti meng _scroll feed instagram_?"

Chanyeol menggeser tubuh agar duduk lebih dekat, "Bikin nagih?"

Baekhyun mencolok bahu Chanyeol yang hampir menyentuh dirinya dengan tusukan _tteobokki,_ " _Tetooot_ , salah. Tapi _nggak kelar-kelar_ , tidak ada ujungnya."

Chanyeol merintih pelan, mengusap-usap hasil aniaya. Setelah hatinya ditusuk ketajaman realita, sekarang raganya ditusuk beneran. "Baekhyun…" peringatnya, merasa dipermainkan.

Baekhyun terkikik pelan lalu menoleh, "Kalau begitu seperti menghitung pasir di pantai."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar norak, "Tak terhingga?" tebaknya.

"Bukan. Buang-buang waktu saja."

Jawaban itu sungguh kejam. Chanyeol rasa hatinya seperti ombak yang menabrak batu karang—pecah berhamburan. Alunan musik tiba-tiba berubah nada, menjadi lebih lambat. Chanyeol baru sadar band di atas panggung berganti membawakan lagu _jazz._ Orang-orang di lapangan menjadi tak bergerak heboh lagi, ikut melambaikan tangan dengan dramatis dan bernyanyi bersama.

Tangannya yang _nangkring_ di sisi paha tiba-tiba dilingkupi telapak tangan Baekhyun yang kecil. Ketika menoleh, jantungnya berhenti melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jadi temanmu itu tidak cukup. Makanya pacaran denganku biar tidak buang-buang waktu lagi."

Kali ini ginjalnya serasa loncat ke tenggorokan. Chanyeol melongo seperti orang bodoh.

 _Apa Baekhyun baru aja menembaknya?_

"Yeol, kalau mulutmu terbuka seperti itu, aku jamin nyamuk sebentar lagi mendarat di sana."

Celetukan Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdentum kesetanan ketika ia beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya lurus di mata. "Apa itu ajakan serius?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dengan senyum main-main. Chanyeol menggerutu kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Petikan gitar mengisi keheningan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menggangguk, tiba-tiba pipinya sudah bersemu kemerahan. "…iya."

Chanyeol merasa napasnya berhenti. Nyanyian merdu penyanyi wanita di panggung menjadi angin lalu. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun sambil membisikkan kata suka. "Aku juga merasa tidak cukup. Ayo kita pacaran."

Begitulah kilas baliknya bagaimana dua orang itu bisa menjalani ikatan kasih. Terkesan tidak niat memulai awal bukan? Siapa yang tahu kalau mereka bisa awet sampai usia dua puluh tujuh?

Chanyeol sudah sukses menjadi Presdir muda sedangkan Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan hobi fotorgrafinya yang mampu membawa pulang piagam penghargaan.

 _Drrrt drrrtt_

Ponselnya di atas nakas bergetar, membuyarkan kilas baliknya. Chanyeol mengambil dengan malas. Siapa orang idiot yang menelponnya tengah malam begini. Namun deretan hangul di layar membuat matanya melebar.

Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Halo? Baekhyun?"

 _["Halo Chanyeol! Di sana sedang jam berapa sih? Omong-omong aku baru saja mau berangkat jalan-jalan mengelilingi Venice. Kata orang, jembatan Rialto itu sangat ramai, tapi aku mau memfoto dari sana. Oh ya kemarin aku puas melihat-lihat Roma!"]_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada antusias Baekhyun. Haaaah, setelah tiga hari akhirnya rindu berbalas. Meski bisa dibilang rindunya bertambah parah karena semakin ingin melihat wajah tunangannya.

"Di sini jam dua belas malam."

 _["Oh tidak, apa aku membangunkanmu?"]_

Chanyeol terkekeh, hatinya menghangat karena Baekhyun khawatir. "Aku belum tidur, tenang saja."

 _["Tengah malam dan masih terjaga? Ya ampun Chanyeol! Apa yang kubilang tentang tidur larut?"]_

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan Baekhyun sedang memicingkan mata. Ia berdeham ganteng lalu berkata, "Aku merindukanmu."

Tiba-tiba tidak ada sahutan lagi dari sebrang sambungan. Chanyeol yakin anak itu sedang kehabisan kata-kata dengan wajah memerah. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia akan meminta maaf karena meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai kelelahan, Baek. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di sana. Aku sulit tidur di malam hari karena tidak memelukmu. Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ada gerutuan tak jelas yang terdengar lalu suara mencicit setelahnya, _["…sialan, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang"]_

Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begitu lakukan. Kau juga merindukanku kan?"

 _["Dasar, kerjaanmu menyuruhku ini itu melulu—oh, bis sudah datang. Aku harus menutup telponnya sekarang, selamat tidur sayangku!"]_

Sambungan diputus tanpa sempat membalas salam. Sudah menghubungi tak tahu waktu, telepon berdurasi singkat, ditutup dengan tidak sopan pula. Meski begitu, rasanya Chanyeol bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan ke halaman samping dengan pakaian rumahnya yang sederhana. Tangannya memegangi sekop kecil untuk menanami kaktus mungil di sebelah bunga matahari. Ia baru sampai di rumah satu jam yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pukul tiga siang. Sengaja tidak bilang pada Chanyeol kalau dia sudah pulang.

Bilangnya enam hari di Italia, tapi esoknya setelah menelpon Chanyeol, ia tidak tahan untuk memesan tiket penerbangan ke Korea Selatan pukul sembilan pagi. Yang penting sudah mendapatkan banyak foto dan mengunjungi tempat yang diidam-idamkannya, _Museum Correr._

Memangnya Chanyeol saja yang insomnia? Baekhyun juga rindu pelukan hangat tunangannya.

"Apa aku pakai sarung tangan saja, ya? Ah tapi merepotkan…" Ia bermonolog sambil menimang dua pot kecil berisi kaktus.

Hasil potretnya belum di _submit_ untuk lomba, ia akan memilahnya besok pagi. Karena malam ini akan dihabiskan untuk melepas rindu dengan yang terkasih. Uh, jantungnya berdebar tak sabar.

Baekhyun lupa kapan ia pindah ke rumah Chanyeol. Iya. Betulan rumah. Kata Chanyeol, apartemen itu menyusahkan karena tidak ada halamannya. Tahu sekali tipikal Baekhyun tidak suka berada di tempat yang isinya bercat semua. Yang ia ingat, mereka berada di pertengahan semester ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama.

Ada pertimbangan serius yang menyebabkan ketegangan kasat mata. Pertama, restu orang tua Baekhyun. Kedua, restu orang tua Chanyeol. Ketiga, mereka masih kuliah. Keempat, mereka hanya berstatus kekasih. Kelima, restu orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kenapa restunya diulang-ulang?

Karena itulah masalah utamanya.

Mereka bersabar hingga kelulusan dan mendapat gelar sarjana. Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga magister, ia memilih mengurus cabang perusahaan Ayahnya yang sudah dipegang tangannya sejak semester pertama. Ia sudah siap untuk mengulang ajakan tinggal bersama sampai ketika mendengar bahwa Baekhyun akan melanjutkan program belajarnya di institut Chicago USA.

Baekhyun ingat sekali saat itu Chanyeol hampir mencegahnya mati-matian untuk tidak pergi ke Amerika. Ia perlu menjelaskan dengan perlahan bahwa ia ingin menekuni bidang fotografinya lebih serius lagi. Butuh waktu dua minggu hingga Chanyeol luluh dan mau melepaskannya. Perlu disogok kata-kata manis dan menenangkan, meyakinkan bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja selama ada komunikasi dan kepercayaan. Bahkan perpisahan mereka di bandara hampir jatuh dramatis karena Chanyeol masih menampakkan raut wajah tak rela.

Nyonya Park bercerita padanya bahwa tiga minggu pertama sepeninggal Baekhyun ke luar negeri, Chanyeol seperti mayat hidup yang gila kerja. Pria tinggi itu tidak bersemangat, sinar matanya redup, tapi tangannya bergerak bagai autopilot mengurus berkas menumpuk di atas meja sampai larut malam.

Akibatnya, di hari ke dua puluh, Chanyeol jatuh sakit karena memaksakan diri.

Ia panik bukan main di tengah kelas ketika mendapat kabar Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan dan kurang gizi. Bahkan sampai dirawat tiga hari. Karena itulah Baekhyun sangat keras mengingatkan agar Chanyeol tidak menimbun dirinya dalam pekerjaan.

Jari lentiknya tak sengaja tertusuk duri kaktus. Baekhyun meringis, menghisap jari manisnya pelan-pelan. Melumuri luka dengan air liur. Seseorang tolong tegur dia bahwa tangan itu sudah kotor menggali tanah sebelumnya.

Oh, Baekhyun sudah ingat sekarang.

Ia baru menginjak bandara Incheon, kepulangannya dari Amerika setelah meraih gelar magister. Tepat dimana Chanyeol menjemputnya dan membawanya menuju rumah mereka. Yup. Rumah _**mereka**_ —belum resmi sih, masih atas nama pria bermarga tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen sempit.

Tiga tahun sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk memupuk uang dan membeli rumah sendiri—sebenarnya disumbangi sepertiganya dari bank utama alias Ayahnya.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut sampai matanya ingin keluar. Ia dibawa ke rumah dimana sudah ditata perabotan sekaligus barang-barang miliknya—catat, miliknya. Ketika ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan, pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata bahwa restu sudah didapatkan. Belum usai dengan kejutan itu—Chanyeol hobi sekali mengagetkannya—malamnya ia diberitahu bahwa pertunangan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Ya Gusti, kokoro Baekhyun tidak kuat.

Bukannya dia tidak suka, suka banget _malah,_ tapi semua itu tidak baik untuk jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdendang. Chanyeol selalu menenangkannya setiap rasa panik itu menyerang. Dan Baekhyun akan kembali bernapas normal ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol lah yang akan dipasangkan dengannya, pria tinggi itu lah yang akan berada di sisinya.

Baekhyun membereskan peralatan bercocok tanamnya dengan gesit. Kaosnya sudah bau keringat dan matahari. Ia melesat ke kamar mandi ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka enam.

Ia dengar dari asisten Irene bahwa Chanyeol menghadiri pesta resmi sebagai tempat terjalinnya kerja sama antarperusahaan. Jadi tunangannya itu tidak akan pulang ke rumah melainkan langsung memenuhi undangan sampai malam.

Baekhyun berniat mengejutkannya dengan muncul di sana. Toh Irene bilang dia akan membantunya menyusup ke pesta.

Jadilah ia mandi sebersih mungkin, digosok kulitnya dengan sabun banyak-banyak, memastikan shampoo merata di rambut, menyikat gigi sampai _fresh_ , dan mengenakan pakaian formal yang disemprot parfum tipis-tipis. Chanyeol tidak menyukai bau parfum menyengat. Lagipula pria itu selalu berbisik rendah di telinganya, _"Aku lebih suka wangi tubuhmu"._

 _Uhuk, jadi kangen._

Matanya berhias _eyeliner_ tipis—tidak ingin terlalu mencolok. Padahal rambut merahnya sudah sangat menarik perhatian. Baekhyun tiba di sana pukul delapan malam dengan Irene yang menyambutnya setelah turun dari mobil.

Banyak sekali orang yang menghentikan percakapan untuk mencuri pandang ke arahnya ketika melangkah masuk ke ruangan. Baekhyun sudah mendapat pengalaman tentang Chanyeol yang cemburu karena tak suka propertinya dinikmati mata orang lain.

Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa kalau diberkati dengan wajah manis dan penampilan menggiurkan meski tertutup begini?

Irene menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka lalu pamit untuk memberikan privasi. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat punggung tegap pria-nya. Ia berjalan cepat, yakin benar Chanyeol tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya dengan begitu banyak orang di sekitar. Tinggal lompat lalu peluk erat seolah hari esok tidak ada.

Jarak terkikis hingga empat meter lalu berhenti, senyumnya luntur.

Seorang wanita, terlihat masih muda terbukti dari wajah bening tanpa kerutan, memegangi dua gelas berisi anggur menghampiri Chanyeol-nya. Chanyeol menerima gelas itu dan membalas senyuman.

Itu hal biasa yang tidak mampu membakar Baekhyun dengan api cemburu.

Tapi wanita itu menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan seperti sengaja melekatkan tubuh berbalut gaun pendek yang menampilkan bahu telanjangnya.

o-ow.

Yang satu ini tidak ada toleransi. Meskipun Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan tergoda—tapi kenapa pria itu bahkan tidak keberatan lengannya digelayuti?!

Mendadak berang, Baekhyun mendekat lalu menarik Chanyeol sampai terlepas dari jeratan wanita itu. Chanyeol mundur ke belakang dua langkah karena terkejut. Tambah kaget lagi mendapati rambut merah menelusup di antara lengan dan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeolie."

Sengaja memanggilnya begitu. Padahal biasanya nih, manggil sok manja dijadikan kartu kalau ada maunya. Kalo situasi sehari-hari? _No._ Baekhyun malu memanggilnya begitu.

Baekhyun melirik si wanita yang melayangkan tatapan tak suka, jemari itu juga meremat gelas cukup kuat seperti ingin memecahkannya—atau menyiram isinya pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah ada yang punya.

"…Baekhyun? Kapan kau pulang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kesenangan mendengar suara tercekat Chanyeol, "Tadi siang sampai di rumah."

"Lalu kenapa bisa ke sini?"

"Tidak sabar ingin bertemu."

Rayuan sudah dilancarkan, ia yakin seratus persen Chanyeol akan memfokuskan diri padanya saja dan mengabaikan wanita itu. Bukankah Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang sudah merindukannya?

Baekhyun masih memasang senyum manis ketika Chanyeol mengusap bahunya pelan, lalu tiba-tiba agak mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Minah-ssi. Kita bisa melanjutkan percakapan di sudut ruangan sana."

Baekhyun mengerjap.

Tunggu, apa Park Chanyeol baru saja mengabaikannya dan memilih pergi ke pojokan bersama wanita lain? Tolong ditekan, **mengabaikannya?!** Apa tiang panjat pinang itu menolak tunangannya sendiri? Menolak Baekhyun yang sudah pergi selama lima hari? Menolak Baekhyun yang sudah berstelan jas rapi dan wangi?

Minah mengangguk lalu pergi lebih dulu, sempat memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan dengan sombong. Ketika Chanyeol akan menyusul, Baekhyun mencekal tangan kiri pria itu. "Tunggu, Chan—"

"Baekhyun, nanti saja. Aku sedang ada urusan."

Nada dingin memerintah dan tatapan otoriter itu membungkam protesnya. Baekhyun menarik tangan kembali, membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan _urusannya_. Ia menatap punggung pria itu agak nanar. Seharusnya pikirannya tidak dipenuhi hal-hal negatif hasil imajinasinya sendiri. Ia tahu Chanyeol lebih mementingkan pekerjaan.

Mungkin saja mereka membicarakan bisnis penting, ya kan?

Bibir bawah digigit, Baekhyun sadar satu hal krusial. Ketika menahan tangan Chanyeol tadi, ia tidak merasakan tekstur keras cincin pertunangan mereka di jari manis prianya.

Apa-apaan itu?

.

.

Irene mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun dengan sabar. Yerim memegangi sebungkus tisu. Berjaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun akan segera melepaskan tangis pilunya dan merusak dandanan.

"—dia menolakku. Andai kalian lihat sendiri tadi, dia sungguhan menolakku!"

"Baekhyun-ssi, tolong angkat kepalamu sebentar, nanti _eyeliner_ -nya luntur kalau kena air mata."

Irene menatap tajam Yerim yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat tak tahu situasi. Orang sedang bersedih bukannya dihibur malah dipentingkan penampilannya.

Omong-omong yang mendampingi Chanyeol sebagai wakil perusahaan hanya Bae Irene dan Kim Yerim. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak pegawai baru ikut untuk membiasakan diri dengan pertemuan seperti ini.

Oke, kembali pada topik.

"Padahal kemarin dia bilang merindukanku sampai susah tidur—" tangan bergerak mengipasi wajah, "—ternyata palsu! Dia bisa menepis sentuhanku dengan mudah dan memilih bersama wanita itu!"

Mereka bertiga berada di undakan tangga di luar gedung. Lebih tepatnya di pintu samping. Ada lorong sempit di belakang mereka yang menyambung dengan ruangan pesta. Baekhyun mengadu pada Irene dengan mata berkaca-kaca tadi sampai asisten Chanyeol itu tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Rupanya Yerim mengekori mereka dengan piring plastik di tangan berisi beberapa _cupcake_ krim.

Karena suasana di tangga sepi, Baekhyun bebas berseru kesal semaunya.

"Mungkin Tuan Park sedang membalas dendam? Maksudku, anda kan meninggalkannya selama lima hari bonus mencuri kartu ATM-nya." tebak Yerim.

Irene menggeleng tak setuju, "Itu tidak mungkin. Presdir tidak pernah marah hanya karena insiden itu. Lagipula mustahil Tuan Park tergoda dengan wanita."

"Lho? Bukannya ada gossip di kantor kalau Tuan Park punya mantan perempuan semasa sekolah?"

"Info dari mana itu?! Bukannya Baekhyun-ssi yang pertama untuk presdir?"

Baekhyun jadi merenung. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol sangat kesal karena perpisahan mereka lima hari yang lalu sungguh kasar. Maksudnya, tentang Baekhyun yang memanfaatkan kelengahan Chanyeol lalu menggigit bibir sampai berdarah. Padahal Chanyeol saat itu sedang stress karena pekerjaan. Apa kali ini Baekhyun terlalu egois?

Jangan-jangan Chanyeol tidak keberatan ditinggal karena sudah punya simpanan? Atau Chanyeol sudah lelah dengan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun dan berniat mencari penggantinya? Contohnya wanita dewasa yang suka mengumbar bahu?

 _Arrrgghhh!_

"Tapi tadi Baekhyun-ssi bilang Presdir tidak memakai cincin pertunangan. Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Apa kau tidak menotis perbedaan itu, Kak Irene?"

"Aku bekerja bukan untuk memerhatikan tangannya, Kim Yerim. Meskipun mejaku berada tepat di depan ruangannya tapi kan tugasku hanya membantu pekerjaan dan mengatur jadwal saja. Aku tidak jelalatan memerhatikan penampilannya."

"Masa sih Tuan Park sengaja melepas cincin supaya semua orang di sini tidak tahu kalau dia sudah bertunangan?"

"Hush, jangan menuduh. Belum tentu itu disengaja."

"Siapa tahu saja, kan? Wanita lajang pasti langsung berani mendekati pria tampan berdompet tebal dengan masa depan cerah—"

"Kalian tidak menyelesaikan masalah." tiba-tiba Baekhyun menginterupsi dengan nada super sedih.

Dua wanita itu terdiam, menunduk meminta maaf. Yerim memang belum mengenal Baekhyun, jadi ia bisa _ceplas-ceplos_ tanpa memikirkan perasaan. Berbeda dengan Irene yang sudah bekerja selama enam tahun. Irene mengangkat satu tangannya untuk merapikan helai rambut merah itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, lebih baik tenangkan diri dan jangan memikirkan hal negatif. Pasti Tuan Park punya alasan sendiri. Jadi bersabarlah dan tunggu hingga dia menjelaskannya langsung, _okay_?"

Usapan di bahunya tak berhenti didapatkan dari Irene. Baekhyun menelan batu liur yang menyakitkan lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Lagipula kami berhasil percaya satu sama lain selama terpisah tiga tahun masa magister. Insiden kecil ini tidak mungkin menggoncangkan kesetiaan."

Yerim memberi dua jempol sebagai rasa kagum sementara Irene tersenyum memberi semangat. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan _cupcake_ yang dibawa Yerim sebelum kembali ke ruangan.

Baekhyun berniat menghindar dan memilih menggamit tangan Irene. Tapi yang namanya rindu tidak bisa dibohongi. Tiga detik memasuki ruangan, matanya sudah menemukan Chanyeol di samping meja yang ditumpuki gelas-gelas kaca. Masih bersama lintah darat ber _make-up_. Melempar obrolan ringan dan tertawa bersama. Oh lihatlah lirikan menggoda dari wanita itu.

 _Iya, terus, terusin aja sampai hati Baekhyun remuk._

Irene dengan tega mendorong punggungnya agar berani mendekati tunangannya sendiri. Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Ia mengosongkan pikiran, satu-satunya cara untuk mengenyahkan semua imajinasi negatifnya. Otaknya mencoba memutar ulang pemandangan indah _Venice_ dari atas gondola selagi melangkah pendek.

Tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri satu meter di belakang Chanyeol. Hmmm. Otak cerdasnya sedang berdengung seperti sirine. Sepertinya sedikit bermain-main tidak masalah, bukan?

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol sampai pria itu berbalik.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau kembali. Darimana saja tadi?"

 _Halah_ , padahal tadi Baekhyun yang diusir.

Meski hatinya sudah menjerit girang karena Chanyeol mencarinya. Tapi tidak. Dia mau bermain-main dulu. Supaya Chanyeol tahu kesalahannya ada dimana. Minah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, kedua mata memicing pada Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu mengangkat gelas ke dekat bibir, menyesap anggur selagi menunggu jawabannya.

Baekhyun mendekat sampai ujung sepatu pantofel mereka bersentuhan, kepala mendongak lalu berkata dengan suara alus;

"Kau kelihatan sangat menggairahkan dengan setelan jas itu." ia tersenyum menggoda, jari telunjuknya menuruni kerah kemeja sampai kancing terakhir yang terlihat tepat di atas gesper celana Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatapnya dengan pupil gemetar.

"Jika saja di sini tidak banyak orang…" jarinya menarik-narik kancing dengan sengaja, "… _I'd let you fuck me so hard. Right here. Right now._ "

Chanyeol tersedak minumannya.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk menderita. Masa bodoh dengan Minah yang sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol sebagai modus terselubung. Beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada mereka, tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahil sambil bersenandung di setiap langkah kakinya yang menjauhi korban.

 _Makan tuh cairan pahit!_

Tahu-tahu Yerim berada di depannya dan menawarkan _high five._ Baekhyun sempat melirik Irene di sudut ruangan yang menggelengkan kepala dengan prihatin. Ia membalas senyuman lebar Yerim lalu menepuk tangan yang terangkat itu.

Wah mereka sudah akrab rupanya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya bermain kucing-kucingan. Melihat Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, langkahnya dibawa menjauh memutari ruangan. Ia bisa menotis pandangan Chanyeol yang tak lepas darinya. Oh tapi Baekhyun tidak akan berbaik hati, ia sedang dalam mode merajuk dan mengibarkan bendera perang.

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, ia pamit dengan terburu pada Yerim dan Irene. Sekaligus berpesan agar mereka tidak memberitahu kemana perginya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhasil mengendap-endap ke pintu keluar dan melarikan diri dengan mobilnya.

Untung sekali mereka punya mobil masing-masing.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Baekhyun, demi Tuhan, bukakan pintu ini sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau!"

Percakapan di atas sudah berulang selama sepuluh menit. Setelah satu jam berputar-putar di ruangan pesta, kancil kesayangannya tak ditemukan dimana pun. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira Irene dan Yerim bersekongkol untuk mencegahnya bertemu Baekhyun—rupanya anak itu memang sudah pulang.

Jadilah ia undur diri meski masih tersisa penutupan acara. Selama di jalan, tangannya meremas kemudi sebagai penyalur kekesalan. Kancilnya semakin nakal saja, sudah pergi tanpa izin lalu tiba-tiba muncul dan menggodanya tak tahu tempat.

 _Hell—_ Itu berbahaya!

Chanyeol sudah ingin mencium bibir merah yang napasnya wangi _mint_ ketika menyapa dengan manja. Ia juga sangat menahan diri ketika jari lentik bermain di kancing kemejanya. Bagaimana mungkin Byun Baekhyun bisa nampak menggemaskan dan menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan?!

Kalau saja Chanyeol bukan penganut tata krama, ia sudah menerjang Baekhyun di tengah pesta. Beruntung akalnya masih sehat walafiat. Tahu persis ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya memiliki status berpengaruh.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar sekali lagi, lebih kencang. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruhku tidur di sofa, kan?" intonasinya gusar.

Tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya dari ruangan yang disebut kamar mereka berdua. Itu artinya Baekhyun benar-benar tega.

"Baekhyun, jangan kekanakan. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku merindu—"

"Tidak akan mempan, Presdir Park!"

Ah. Kalau Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya begitu, artinya keras kepala _mode on_. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semenjak perjalanan pulang. Padahal sebelum pesta tadi sudah susah payah ditata sangat rapi oleh Irene.

Chanyeol memindah berat tubuh pada kaki satunya selagi tangan bertumpu pada pintu kayu. "Kau marah karena sesuatu? Bisa katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu kecewa sampai seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada!"

 _Tidak ada matamu, berakhiran tanda seru itu munafik._

Chanyeol mendengus di tempat, untunglah Baekhyun tidak melihat atau amarahnya akan semakin berkobar. "Kalau begitu bukakan pintu ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk tidur sambil memelukmu."

"Peluk saja lintah ber _make-up_ yang suka mengumbar bahu itu!"

Dahi berkerut, alis bertaut. Sebentar, kayaknya Chanyeol tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Ia mengambil satu langkah lagi, kali ini dua tangan diletakkan di permukaan pintu. "Apa kau membicarakan Minah?"

"Mina, mana, mani sekalian—siapapun itu aku tidak peduli!"

Oh jadi begitu.

Kancil kesayangannya sedang cemburu.

Tidak tahu apa kalau Chanyeol bernafsu mencolok mata orang-orang yang memandang lapar dengan liur memenuhi mulut pada tunangannya sejak memasuki ruangan pesta?

Iya Chanyeol sadar di detik pertama Baekhyun menyusup. Bukannya dia melihat rambut merah mencolok di antara kepala-kepala, Baekhyun kan pendek. Bukan juga karena mencium wangi yang dihapal mati. Hanya saja radar yang berbunyi kencang jika tunangannya berada di jangkauan, ikatan batin barangkali. Tapi ia sedang berbicara dengan orang penting, dengan Minah. Jadi ia mementingkan kesopanannya.

Rupanya keputusan itu salah.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kening pada pintu, menarik napas panjang lalu berkata dengan suara lembut, "Minah adalah anak presdir dari instansi penting. Sebentar lagi posisi CEO akan ditempati olehnya, makanya kami berbincang banyak hal untuk ke depannya, untuk urusan bisnis perusahaan."

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun menatap nyalang pintu. Tidak suka karena Chanyeol membicarakan wanita itu. "Dia menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Bahkan menggodamu terang-terangan di depanku. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat pancaran liciknya padaku?" sinisnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol turun, terkulai di sisi tubuh. Membiarkan kening menjadi satu-satunya yang menopang berat tubuh. "Kau juga menggodaku terang-terangan di depannya."

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, kali ini berseru kencang, "Aku punya hak untuk itu! Oh atau kau benar ingin menjadikannya penggantiku?!"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang ditumpahi emosi. Apa Baekhyun baru saja meremehkan pertunangan mereka? Kenapa Baekhyun seenak jidat menuduhnya?

Chanyeol menarik diri, menatap pintu dengan kecewa. Mereka sudah berhubungan lebih dari delapan tahun dan Baekhyun masih berprasangka atas dasar fitnah seperti ini. "Kau sungguh menusukku dengan rajukan itu. Kukira kita sudah membangun kepercayaan dengan baik, kenapa jadi rapuh begini?" ia sakit hati.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, sama-sama sakit hati. "Bahkan… bahkan kau tidak mengenakan cincin pertunangan kita. Apa kau tidak lagi menganggapku?" suaranya terdengar pilu seperti siap menangis.

Chanyeol tersentak, melihat tangan kirinya dengan cepat. Ia mengumpat sial lalu menggedor pintu tiga kali, "Tidak, tidak… Baek, bukan begitu."

Balasan diterimanya secepat kilat, "Kau mengusirku dan seenaknya bermain di pojokan bersama lintah itu, Presdir Park!"

"Bisnis, Baekhyun. Tidak lebih."

"Dia jelas-jelas menggodamu—"

"Dan aku tidak tergoda, tidak akan pernah. Demi Tuhan aku lebih suka melihatmu mengucek mata saat bangun tidur dibanding bahu telanjang Minah. Apa ada lagi tuduhan untuk terdakwa, Yang Mulia Hakim Agung?"

Ada keheningan signifikan. Chanyeol mengubah posisi kakinya beberapa kali, tidak tenang. Baekhyun sendiri sedang menatap pintu sambil menjerit dalam hati, malu-malu mengakui bahwa dirinya terlalu menyudutkan Chanyeol. Suara tunangannya terdengar putus asa pada pertanyaan akhir, membuatnya iba.

Chanyeol menatap pintu dengan kecewa. Helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan sambil berbalik. Menyiapkan batin akan tidur di sofa karena ditolak oleh tunangannya sendiri. Kedinginan dan bangun di pagi hari nanti dengan pegal menjalar sekujur tubuh.

 _ **Klik**_

Bahu berjengit, Chanyeol berbalik lagi dengan cepat. Celah pintu terbuka, surai merah kesukaannya mengintip. Ketika pandangan bertemu, Baekhyun mencicit;

"…kau boleh masuk."

Chanyeol melepas napasnya yang tertahan penuh kelegaan. Ia siap menerobos masuk ketika lengan Baekhyun menghalangi jalan masuk.

"Tapi jangan sentuh aku saat tidur."

"Baek—"

"Terima atau risiko tidur di luar, Presdir Park."

Kedip.

Kedip.

Apa Chanyeol baru saja diusir dari kamarnya sendiri?

Baekhyun lantas berbalik menuju ranjang, berniat tidur sambil memunggunginya. Belum sempat merebahkan diri, Chanyeol menarik tangannya, memaksa mereka berhadapan.

"Hei, jauhkan tanganmu—"

Protesannya tersela pekikan kaget ketika Chanyeol mendesaknya, mendorong bahunya. Tumitnya tersandung sandal rumah, betisnya menabrak kaki tempat tidur lalu punggungnya mendarat pada kasur. Keduanya jatuh di sana sampai menimbulkan deritan pegas naik turun.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh, memberontak melepas kungkungan di atasnya.

"Apa-apaan _sih_ —"

"Baekhyun."

Bariton dalam itu bernada memerintah. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya dengan cepat, menelan semua protesnya sampai ke dasar lambung. Seketika menyerah tangannya ditekan di samping kepala. Selalu tunduk jika Chanyeol sudah memasang raut dingin tak bersahabat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti ingin mengulitinya.

"Bisa diam sebentar dan dengarkan aku?"

Hanya saat seperti ini kalimatnya tak terbantahkan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sekali. Pria di atasnya melepaskan erangan frustasi, secara otomatis menambah kegugupan Baekhyun.

"Minah hanya rekan kerja. Kuakui penyesalanku karena mengabaikanmu, tapi aku harus professional dengan jabatanku sebagai CEO. Di sana adalah tempat bekerja, ada waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Dan yang tadi itu sama sekali tidak tepat. Jelas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku dimaafkan?"

Mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol terlihat cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, mengendurkan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Oke. Dan soal cincin…"

Baekhyun menahan napas.

"…aku memang melepasnya—"

"Itu disengaja?"

Baekhyun menyesali mulutnya yang menyahut tak tahu sikon. Karena itu berefek pada tatapan Chanyeol yang semakin menusuk merenggut oksigen dalam kepalanya. Membuat aliran darahnya terhambat hingga otaknya tidak merespon situasi dengan baik. Baekhyun mengalihkan mata, tanpa sadar melirik ke samping.

"Lihat ke mata jika aku sedang berbicara, Byun Baekhyun."

Ia mematuhinya dengan cepat, tidak mau terkena masalah.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, "Kau sungguh lelaki pertama yang membuatku kewalahan. Kau sering pergi tanpa izinku. Kau pembangkang dan keras kepala. Bahkan ketika aku sedang tertekan karena pekerjaan, kau tidak ada di sana untuk mendukungku."

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalam, merasa harus membela diri. Maka ia menepis ketakutannya dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol tak kalah sengit. "Chanyeol juga melupakanku kalau sudah bekerja."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis, tidak menduga mendengar balasan. "Kau sendiri egois, mementingkan keinginanmu. Coba katakan berapa banyak uang milikku yang kau habiskan sendirian di luar negeri. Apa penghargaan foto jauh lebih penting dari pada aku yang mempertahankanmu selama delapan tahun, Byun Baekhyun?"

Keberaniannya melempem dalam satu detik, kepalanya menunduk. Nuraninya tersentil dengan kejam. Benar. Chanyeol memberi segalanya. Apa yang sudah Baekhyun berikan pada pria itu?

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan, menyugar rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang. "Aku sudah muak dengan hubungan ini."

Jantungnya luruh ke lambung. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dengan rahang jatuh tak percaya.

Chanyeol yang tak pernah marah selama ini akhirnya angkat tangan? Apa Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengannya lagi? Apa Chanyeol menyerah? Pikirannya campur aduk lalu bibirnya gemetar untuk sekedar bertanya, "Chanyeol, maksudmu—"

"Aku memberikanmu hukuman."

Hukuman dengan melepaskannya? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol menarik diri, melepaskan cengkraman sepenuhnya. Pria itu menggunakan lututnya yang mengapit paha Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan untuk bertahan di posisi. Lampu kamar di atas mereka menerpa pengelihatan Baekhyun seketika. Ia menyipitkan mata, terlalu menyilaukan.

Ketika matanya mulai terbiasa, ia menangkap siluet hitam melingkar di tengah-tengah cahaya menusuk. Chanyeol memegang cincin—yang tidak dikenalnya. Itu bukan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Hukumanmu adalah menikah denganku. Terikat selamanya denganku."

Wajah Chanyeol tak lagi dingin, senyuman menawan sudah menghias apik di sana.

Baekhyun dibuat terpana. Otaknya berusaha memproses kejadian—lebih tepatnya kerepotan dengan saraf motorik yang meluapkan kebahagiaan membuncah di seluruh nadinya sampai kesemutan.

"Kau harus datang ke kantor setiap aku membutuhkan kehadiranmu."

Baekhyun sedang menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Merasa ingin meledak berkeping-keping. Chanyeol menelusuri pipi anak itu dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. Mengusap penuh afeksi.

"Saat kau mencapai titik jenuh dan pergi ke luar negeri nanti, kita pergi bersama. Kita akan menghabiskan uang bersama."

Jari telunjuk berpindah ke sudut mata Baekhyun, mengusap setitik air asin yang siap meluncur turun.

"Kau tidak hanya memotret untuk penghargaan, kau juga akan memotret kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan. Menandakan bahwa kita berdua saling memiliki."

Setitik dihapus, detik berikutnya aliran deras tidak bisa ditahan. Sungai kecil terbentuk jelas di pipi kemerahan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meraih tangan kanannya. Mengangkatnya sangat lembut dan memasangkan cincin baru di jari manisnya. Begitu pas melingkar di sana.

Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di benda berkilau itu, "Terdakwa Byun Baekhyun, dijatuhi hukuman untuk menikah dengan Park Chanyeol sekaligus membayar denda sebesar separuh hidupnya—"

"Separuh? Aku akan memberikan semuanya!"

Lalu Baekhyun bangkit setengah duduk untuk menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukan menyesakkan hingga mereka jatuh saling menindih lagi. Chanyeol tertawa rendah persis di samping telinganya, merasa gemas dengan sikapnya. Chanyeol ikut melingkarkan lengan, mendekapnya seerat mungkin.

"Maaf, aku sengaja melepas cincin pertunangan kita. Aku sudah membeli yang baru untuk perubahan status kita juga." ucapnya selagi menciumi rambut merah favoritnya.

Baekhyun masih menangis, melesakkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Lalu memukuli tengkuk pria itu dengan tangan kanan selagi berkata, "Kau… sialan. Aku marah padamu, marah sekali."

Chanyeol meringis, lelaki di bawahnya tak main-main menggunakan tenaga di setiap tinjunya. "Baekhyun, itu sakit! Kau benar-benar tega, astaga."

"Kau yang lebih tega!" Baekhyun akhirnya memperlihatkan wajah yang berantakan karena air mata, "Aku sangat marah tapi tidak bisa membencimu. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam, sialan." lalu menyusrut hidung merahnya dengan lucu.

Chanyeol mengelap basah di wajah anak itu dengan tangannya, senyuman geli tidak bisa ditahan. Lama-lama mengerjai Baekhyun begitu ia jadi kasihan. Tangan beralih menangkup pipi.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." bisiknya di depan bibir merah yang lima hari telak dirindukan lalu menciumnya.

Baekhyun menutup mata, menikmati sensasi dicium dengan penuh perasaan itu. Ketika baru ingin membalas, Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Itu kau sebut lamaran? Aku merasa tersanjung." sarkasnya.

"Diterima atau tidak? Jawab." Nada memerintahnya kembali.

"Tentu saja iya, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Kembali mencium calon suaminya lebih lama. Ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sengaja, lidah saling bertautan dengan cepat. Cukup lama menggelitik rongga atas mulut Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol menarik kepala.

Ia hanya menarik napas lalu mencium lagi, lebih mendesak. Puncak kepala Baekhyun hampir menabrak _headbed_ jika tangan Chanyeol tidak melindunginya dari benturan. Bermenit-menit mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Baekhyun sampai ia kehabisan napas. Dirasa puas, Chanyeol menarik diri untuk berlutut di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu di pesta tadi."

Baekhyun sibuk terengah dan menetralkan detak jantung. Ia baru paham maksud Chanyeol ketika pria itu melepas kancing kemeja teratas lalu menarik dasinya sendiri ke bawah dengan cara yang—Ya Tuhan, menggairahkan. Baekhyun menelan ludah, melirik malu-malu tapi mau.

"Kau tidak berubah pikiran, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan rona merah menjalar sampai telinga. Bibir basahnya terbuka untuk menjawab, "Aku siap dikasari malam ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, melepas keseluruhan ikatan dasi lalu melemparnya ke belakang. " _As you wish, dear._ " ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang seksi.

 _Hell._ Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak terbantahkan. Ayo biarkan mereka memuaskan diri dengan kamar yang dipenuhi desahan setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Ini habis iya habis. Udahan, page terakhir, tutup buku. jangan minta lebih, saya ga bisa nulis yang nganu xD

Habis kobam gara-gara chanbaek di elyxion dot macau uwuh. Kalian liat kan videonya pas kaching. Chanyeol udah mau balik badan habis nodong baekhyun pake pistol, eh taunya nurut pas baekhyun manggil pake gesture tangan buat ngambil satu pistolnya. JADI ENDING POSE BARENGAN DEH HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH (abaikan jiwa fangirl-fujo saya)

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

"Baek, kau belum tidur, kan?"

"Hmm."

"Belum, kan?"

"Apa, _sih_? Aku lelah, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya yang sudah berat minta dipejamkan. Ia memandang calon suami tampannya dengan kesal. Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran…" katanya menggantung penuh misteri.

"Penasaran apaaa?" desak Baekhyun, sudah cepat-cepat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh. Yah, bercinta selama tiga jam itu sangat menguras tenaga, bukan? Kalau begini, ia tidak yakin bisa bangun pagi untuk memilah hasil potret keindahan _Venice._ Jangan sampai ia terlambat _submit._

"Kenapa kau menamai kontakku bambu panjat pinang di ponselmu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Kau serius penasaran dengan itu?"

" _Well…_ kau saja sudah tahu arti dari kancil. Aku kan juga penasaran."

Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih bersahabat. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol, "Iya kau itu persis bambu panjat pinang, di atasnya ada banyak hadiah menarik yang berlomba-lomba direbutkan orang. Wajah tampanmu, tubuh tinggimu, jabatan kerjamu, kebaikanmu. Semuanya terlalu menawan. Semua orang iri denganku yang sudah dipilih olehmu."

Jantungnya menggila. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lalu berkata, "Jangan merendah. Aku justru merasa paling beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Gombal…" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Membawa Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya sambil berbisik, "Ayo tidur. Besok aku ambil cuti sehari, mau menemanimu di rumah."

Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar bagai anak kecil melihat es krim—meski dia juga masih se _alay_ itu sih ketika melihatnya. "Juga membantuku memilih foto?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

Terhanyut suasana persiapan tujuhbelasan jadi bawa-bawa panjat pinang ehehehe (ngetik cerita dengan semangat empatlima) Di perumahan saya ada lomba agustusan, tapi males ikut (pasif sih emang) saya kan anak rumahan yang ga keluar-keluar kamar /slap

 _Last,_ review boleh kali /wink

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_


	2. are u ready

How about **second punishment**? Wdyt?


End file.
